A Ring, A Promise and A Malfoy?
by xxTinkxx
Summary: Hermione's parents lost their jobs and they hardly get by. How can a promise her grandpa made practically force her to marry Maloy even though they still have their 7th year left? Does Hermione have what it takes to live the Manor? HermionexDraco fic.
1. White shoes and a Letter

**Hey everyone! I'm back after what? A year long break or something? This is my first HP fanfic and I hope you enjoy. This takes place during the summer before their 7****th**** year. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything Harry Potterish. And this plot is based off of a Korean drama Princess Hour. **

A stream of light hit a sleeping burnets face. She just laid there peacefully, not wanting to get up. She hated the mornings. Why couldn't she just sleep in. Or better yet, never ever have to get up? But unfortunately she had a job.

"Hermione, hurry up or you are going to be late!" Her mum yelled. Hermione replied with a groan but got up anyways.

After she was ready Hermione ran downstairs to get some breakfast. She was a little sad that her dad didn't cook a huge breakfast like he use to back in the days. Well back before him and her mum lost their jobs. Now they just got by with cheap cereal.

"My, my, my." Hermione's mum was reading the news paper. Correction, the Daily Prophet. She never fully understood why her mum wanted to read those inaccurate papers. Especially since she was a muggle. "These Malfoys just keep getting more famous by the day!" She looked over at Hermione with a smile on her face and continued, "I read in that Witch Weekly, that you never read, that they are practically one of the top families. Treated almost like royalty."

Hermione wasn't really listening to her mum. She just ate her cereal quickly. The Malfoys had made quite the 180. Well Hermione thought it was more of a 175 because she thought the still were very disrespectful to muggle borns. But despite that they have really changed after the War. It took a while, (and a lot of work) but people started to look up to them.

"See you later Mum." Hermione said as she ran out the door. Her boss would kill her if she was late.

Hermione was employed at Flourish and Blotts. It was a great deal because she got any books for 50% off. The owner was also kind enough to let her take home any books that were damaged and couldn't be put back on the shelves. Hermione thought she had a very good job.

But currently she wasn't thinking it was so great. After all since she ended up being late she had to mop the floors. But a job was a job and her family needed money.

Hermione was walking to the back to dump out the dirty water. That's when she noticed her co-worker unpacking some books. Oh how she wished she were the one with that job. She just wanted to feel the rough leather cover of the book. The smell of new pages. The crispness of the pages and the sound of stiff paper rubbing against each other as the reader turns it's pages.

She wasn't watching where she was going. She was caught up in her own daydreams. Hermione wondered what the new books was about. Was it interesting? Boring? Before she could think about it any further she had run into someone. This caused the bucket she was carrying to spill all over the ground. And all over the persons new white shoes.

Hermione didn't see the owners face. But she gasped and quickly dropped to the floor trying to clean the white shoes. "I'm sorry. I really am sorry." Hermione repeated only a thousand times.

Suddenly the owner of the white shoes slipped them off. He also hissed, "Just throw them away Granger." She knew exactly who it was without even needing to look up at his face. It was Draco Malfoy. "I wouldn't want them after someone like you has touched them."

Hermione looked up to glare at him but he was already leaving. Sock feet and all. "Stupid, arrogant, arse of a ferret!" She mumble. Hermione was just about to pick up the shoes and throw them away but some crazy-ferret-loving fan girl snatched them first. Really what is up with these girls?

"Honey, we just got a letter." Hermione's mum said entering their cramped living room. She handed her husband the letter. "Go on read it."

Like his wife told him to he read the letter. His expression showed shock at first but then changed into a huge grin. "You remember that ring my dad gave us?"

"You mean-" His wife was shocked.

He just smiled and said, "You have it right?"

"I-I thought you had it." As his wife said this their faces were both struck with horror.

**I really hoped you enjoyed this. Don't forget to Review and Read the next chapter that is coming out soon. If you don't review you don't get to read the next one =)**

**Thanks**

**Harpy! =)**


	2. The Promise and The Proposal

**Hey thanks for everyone that reviewed. Enjoy this next part. I hope you all like it. it's a little longer and better in my opinion. **

Hermione opened the front door. She was so tired that shed didn't even notice the house was a total mess. Well until she jammed her toe on a drawer that happened to be laying out. Hermione was confused at the mess. Their home never looked this bad. Infact it hardly is ever a mess. Hermione heard a noise from the study so she headed that way.

She saw her dad searching for something. "What are you looking for?" She asked while picking up a few bills that were laying on the ground.

Her dad didn't even bother to look up."Do you remember grandpa's ring? You know that real golden one?"

"You mean this one?" Hermione took off the necklace that was hidden by her shirt. Sure enough the golden ring was on the necklace's chain. "You gave it to me remember?"

Her dad's eyes widened and he pounced at the ring. Hermione let it go afraid that if she didn't give it up he might turn into some wild animal trying to get it from her. "Honey!" He called while he admired the ring. "We've got it! We've got it! We're saved! We're saved!" Her dad was dancing around the room. Hermione had never seen him act that way before.

Now that her dad was calmed down, well sorta, they were sitting in the living room. "Now Hermione," Her dad said, "This ring is very important. It is the key to changing our lives."

Hermione made a face at that. "But it's just a ring. How can it change our lives?" She asked.

"Hermione dear, let your father finish."

Her dad continued, "This ring was given to us by your grandfather just before he died. You still weren't born then. Actually we had recently found out that he was a Squib from this letter. Still can't believe he never told us." He was getting off track. "Anyways he had this best friend named Abrazas Malfoy." Hermione choked on her water that she was drinking. Malfoy! "At the time his family was very important. They pick their heirs wives very carefully, those Malfoys." She didn't like where this was going. "Your grandfather, Louis, and Abraxas Malfoy promised each other that their children's children would marry so they would have a sure heir. So in other words you are to marry their Heir.

"Marry a Malfoy!" Hermione yelled. She stood up out of anger. "I would rather be murdered!" Hermione took the ring and took out her wand. "I'm going to make sure there is noting left of this stupid ring!"

"NO!" Both her parents screamed. Her mum ended up snatching it back from her. "Hermione we need the money." Her mum said sadly with pleading eyes. "If you marry him then we wont have to worry anymore."

Hermione turned away with tears in her eyes. "But selling your own daugther?" She kicked something out of her way. "I'm going to bed."

Draco walked into the Malfoy Manor. Things have changed a lot since the war. "Sir," A house elf addressed him, "The Mistress calls you for a word." Draco just nodded and walked in the direction of his grandmothers study.

Before he entered a house elf announced, "Mistress the Young Malfoy is entering."

Draco entered. He sat down across from a older woman. She had the blond hair that all the Malfoys had but she had grey streaks in them. Her blue eyes smiled at him. "You wanted to see me Ma'am?"

"Yes," She said, "As I have told you many times about my late husband, your grandfather,I'm positive I have told you about the promise he made to his friend."

"Yes you have ma'am." Draco said nodding.

His grandmother smiled, "Good, good. But it's still your decision if you are to keep your late grandfathers promise or not." Draco just nodded, "That is all. You may go."

"Yes Ma'am." Draco got up and exited.

Despite that Hermione didn't want to leave her room she still had to work. Plus she promised to meet up with Harry, Ron, and Ginny after work. She was still mad at her parents so she decided to skip breakfast. She would just grab something before work.

Work was very uneventful. Well unless you count trying to tame a whole lot of Monster Book of Monsters, her friends came to save her.

"Hey Hermione." Ron said as she was finishing up.

Hermione smiled at her friends. "Thank Merlin you guys are here! Come on let's go! I'm starving!"

They were soon at a cafe having a snack. Harry and Ron were talking about some quidditch thing. Ginny on the other hand was going on about some beauty product thing.

Hermione just sighed, "Have you guys ever thought about getting married?" The question was very out there.

"What's with the odd question?" Harry asked.

Ron was the next to talk, "Yeah, did you read some weird muggle book again?"

Hermione huffed, "No Ronald, I didn't."

"Well," Ginny said, "since the average life span of a wizard is about 200 years or so that means you would have to spend... 183 years with that person. That's just way to long if you ask me. I mean what if you meet the love of your life during that time? Then what would you do? Probably end up in a love afair." After she was done she sipped on her pumpkin juice. "Why do you ask?"

Hermione inwardly groaned. There was no way she could live 183 years with Malfoy. She would kill herself before that. Hermione looked down at her wrist to check her 'watch'. "Oh my gosh! My mum is going to kill me if I don't get back soon!" It was a lie but she knew they would find out somethings up. She really didn't want them to find out about Malfoy. "See you guys later!" Hermione ran off.

Hermione stopped when she noticed she left a book she bought back at the store. How could she have forgot that? She was already far away from the store. She really didn't want to walk all that way just to get a book, but then again she didn't want to go back home.

Hermione let out a sigh and started walking. She remembered that there was a short cut somewhere around here. Hermione finally found it.

She was about to enter the alley but she saw someone else. It was a tall blond. Draco Malfoy. It looked like he was with someone else too. It was a shorter blond with emerald eyes.

"Astoria Greengrass?" Hermione accidentally said. She covered her mouth quickly and hid behind the wall. Thankfully they didn't notice though.

"Listen," Malfoy said, "let's get married." Hermione almost let out a gasp. "I would rather marry a friend instead of some stranger."

'So he doesn't know I'm the one he's engaged to.' Hermione thought silently.

Greengrass just sighed to Hermione's surprise, "Draco, we can't. We aren't even done with school yet. I'm only in my 5th year! Plus I really want to get a job in the Ministy. I can't do that if I'm trapped in the Manor. I'm not ready to give up my life just yet."

Hermione was just about to leave but then her stomach began to growl. It was really loud too. She didn't get to eat much since she ran off from the cafe. This must be the worst week of her life!

Malfoy turned in her direction quickly. "Who's there?" Hermione started to walk away like she didn't hear anything. Malfoy followed her. Her bushy hair has probably already gave her away. "Granger?" Yep, it was her hair. That was her cue to run for it.

Thankfully he didn't follow her. But she knew she was going to get a lot of crap from him later. Just what she needed. Wait until he finds out they are engaged!

**Thank you for reading =) don't forget to review.**


	3. Troll Talk and Hippogriffs

**Hey it's Harpy again. I hope you all are having a great time reading my fics. Well here is another chapter. If you have any questions please ask me I would be glad to answer them for you. I do not have spell check right now because my computer I normally use is broken and this one doesn't have spell check.**

**Anyways enjoy. =)**

* * *

Hermione woke up again not really wanting to go to work. Why couldn't this week just go away? Everything seemed to no go the way she wanted them to go. Why did her grandpa have to be friends with a Malfoy? She wanted to toss that ring to the sharks. Why would someone even remotely like a Malfoy? Well other than they have a lot of power.

Hermione arrived to work on time. Her boss had left the store to her so he could go do something. This was normal for Hermione. She had watched the store many times before. Normally there were at least some people looking for something but today was a slow day. For some reason nobody came. So Hermione took this time to read the book she had forgot the other day here at the store.

"Granger, shouldn't you be helping people find a book rather than having your nose in one?" A cold and icy voice asked. She didn't have to look up to tell who it was.

In fact she didn't even look up. "I don't see any people around here Malfoy. I only see a Ferret." She looked up at him. Her glare met his. "I'm thinking about calling the wizarding extermination company too."

His glare got colder. "You better watch your mouth! And you better not tell anyone about what you heard the other day." He hissed.

"Hear what?" She crossed her arms. "Because I certainly didn't hear you get rejected!" She said loudly.

Draco just smirked, "Nobodies in hear to hear you Granger. After all the close sign you have is a wonderful thing." He paused, "You better not tell!"

'So that's why nobody was in today. How long has he been here?' Hermione thought. She replied, "I have better things to do than chat about your love life." She pushed past him. She walked over to the sign hanging in the window and flipped it to open. "Oh and that stranger that you don't want to marry. I'm pretty sure you are much more stranger than her." Hermione started to rearrange some books. "Now if you aren't going to buy anything I would leave."

Draco glared at her. "You have no room to speak Granger. You would never have to go through something like this."

Hermione lifted an eyebrow and turned to look at him. "Really? You'd be surprised." It didn't look like he was leaving anytime soon. She dropped a stack of books on a table with a thud. "Listen do you need something? Like I don't know... a book? Because if you don't you are going to have to leave and go someplace else."

He sighed running his hand through his hair, "Handbook of Hippogriff Psychology."

Hermione tried not to let out a laugh. She turned around and grabbed the book off the shelf. "Here." She handed him the book, still trying not to laugh.

He raised an eyebrow in question. "What's so funny Granger?"

She just shook her head. "It just ironic. Why would someone like you, who could care less about Hippogriffs, want with a book like that?"

"People change Granger." Draco sneered. He set the book down on the counter for it to be bagged. He also tossed out the correct amount of coins.

Hermione bagged the book while saying, "Nobody ever changes Malfoy, we just became more clearly ourselves."

"And your troll talk would mean...?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "That you are clearly acting now or back then. Sure you might have change your views a little but that's not changing your own self."

Draco took his book that was now wrapped. "Still troll talk." With that he just stalked right out of the store. Well at least he didn't hex her or anything.

Hermione arrived home a little later than normal. They had got in some new books just before they closed and the owner needed an extra hand. Surprisingly her parents were still up. They were sitting in the living room not even talking.

"Is everything okay?" Hermione asked. She was still mad at them but she couldn't help but worry.

Her mom looked up at her. There was a bruis running from her eye all the way to her jaw line. Hermione let out a small gasp. "Th-the loan sharks came today. We don't have anything. The house is going to be taken away too." Her mother began to sob. "I'm sor-sorry that we wan-wanted to marry you of-off. It's just th-the money. We ne-needed it."

"I'll do it." Hermione said quickly. They were silent with shock.

"What did you just say?" Her dad asked.

Hermione took a deep breath in and then said, "I'll marry Draco Malfoy."

* * *

**Please don't forget to review =)**

**XxHarpyxX**


	4. InLaws, Tea, and Accidents

**Hello everyone. I hope you are enjoying your day. The weather is nice outside to day and so I decided to write some of this outside! So my insperation is Summer... oh and the ice tea I spilled all over myself. XD So yeah. I hope you really really enjoy this. Remember if you have any questions just ask. I'll be sure to answer them... well unless it gives something away then I won't. So yeah**

**Enjoy! =)**

* * *

"Hermione!" Her mothers shrill voice called. "Get up! You don't want to be late!"

Hermione groaned and yelled back. "It's my day off. Leave me alone." Her mum walked into her bed room and pulled the blanket off of her. Hermione sat up quickly. "It's my day off!"

"I know that but you have to go and meet your soon to be in-laws." Her mother explained. She walked over to her closet looking for something her daughter could wear. She pulled out a simple white sun dress. It was probably the most formal thing she had. "Here where this. I'll see what I can do with your hair. Once your done." She looked down at her watch, "You only have an hour so hurry."

After an hour of torture, as Hermione put it, she looked almost like she did during the yule ball. Well not as great because she didn't have magic to fix her hair but it still looked okay. Hermione was really dreading this though. She just wanted to die. But she knew her parents needed this. It wasn't long before a ministry car pulled up. She said good bye to her parents and got in the car. Nobody knew how badly she wanted the car to just crash so she didn't have to go.

Hermione soon arrived at the Malfoy Mannor. A house elf came to greet her. She was suprised to see that the house elf was actually clothed in formal wear. She remembered that after the war they set all of their house elves free and started to pay them for work. She never really believed it herself though.

"This way Ms. Granger." The house elf bowed and walked into the house for her to follow. "The Mistress and my lady will be arriving shortly. Please wait here in the dinning room." The house elf pulled out her chair for her to sit.

"Thank you." Hermione said with a smile.

Some other house elves brought out a cup of tea for her. "Darjeeling Tea, Mrs. Granger." Hermione gave them her thanks and then they left.

Hermione looked around the dinning room. The theme seemed to be sliver, black, and grey. It was very elegant and everything seemed to fit well together. Hermione took a drink of her Darjeeling Tea. It tasted so rich but she couldn't place what it tasted like. Hermione took the cup away from her lips and set it a little carelessly down on the saucer. This caused the cup to spill into her lap.

Hermione couldn't believe her luck. She reached for her wand so she could quickly clean up the mess but she remembered she didn't have it. "No, no, no, no, no." She kept saying as she tried to rub it out. No luck. Quickly she got an idea. She poured some more tea into her cup. She stuck her fingers in it and started flicking tea onto her dress. It's amazing that it actually looked like that how it was made. She was still freaking out though.

"The Mistress and My Lady are entering." One of the house elves called.

Hermione stood up when two women walked in. They both were wearing very expensive looking robes. And here she was in a muggle outfit. She recognized the younger one as Narcissa Malfoy. The other woman she wasn't really sure. Maybe it was Draco Malfoy's grandmother or something. Not wanting to be rude she did a curtsy.

The older woman smiled and said, "What a beautiful sun dress. Did you do that dye yourself." Hermione nodded. "Really? What dye did you use to get such rich color?"

"Umm." She glanced at the tea. "Darjeeling."

The older woman just laughed. "Oh really. Well I might just have to try that sometime." Hermione smiled a bit akwardly. "Oh how rude of myself. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Evangaline Malfoy. I'm sure you already met my daughter in-law Narcissa Malfoy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Hermione said.

Narcissa was the next to speak. "I hear you are the brightest witch of your age. Are you working on any types of projects at the moment?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Well I did start an organization called S.P.E.W. a while back."

The older Malfoy questioned, "Spew?"

"Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare." Hermione explained. "Basically saying that Elves should all have rights." She hoped they wouldn't laugh at her. Most people thought it strange. She noticed that Narcissa didn't seem to happy about it.

"Oh I see. Very impressive!" The older Malfoy smiled at her.

Hermione was about to give her thanks but Narcissa Malfoy spoke, "Shall I tell the house elves to go fetch Draco?"

"Oh!" The older woman exclaimed and chuckled, "I almost forgot." She turned around in her chair and said to one of the House elves, "Will you please go be a dear and go bring the Young Malfoy. Tell him to dress nicely, his wife to be is here."

'Oh Merlin!' Hermione thought to herself.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. I'll only update as long as I get at least 1 Review on this chapter. It's not asking for much. So please Review. =)**

**XxHarpyxX**


	5. I Have My Reasons

**Hola. It's Harpy again. Sorry it took so long to update. My brother had Ball games that we had to go down south for. So I wrote as much as I could during that time. (which wasn't tons but hey I got this whole chapter done) So I'm really sorry I'll try and update again. Thanks for all of you that reviewed. It's great to see that my story is actually worth writing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was currently in the library reading the book he had bought the other day. Surprisingly he found Hippogriffs very interesting. He actually had a new respect for them since about his 4th year.

"Sir, the Mistress would like to meet you in the dinning room. Your fiance is waiting as well." A house elf said.

Draco stood up and said, "I'm on my way."

* * *

Hermione balled her fists around the hem of her dress. Normally she wasn't the nervous type. But then again this isn't your normal situation. She wasn't really paying much attention to the conversation that they were having now. Thank goodness it was only small talk.

Her thoughts of worry were inturupted by a house elf's announcement, "The Young Malfoy is entering."

Before Hermione had time to register this he walked in. When his eyes landed on her he paused slightly. Hermione thought she saw him glare at her for only a split second.

"You called for me?" Draco said calmly. It was a bit of a shock. She was ready for him to start a fight or something.

The Mistress just smiled, still. "Draco, this is you fiance." Then she added, "I heard you two both go to Hogwarts and are in the same year. I'm sure you two will get along well then."

Hermione opened her mouth to talk but she didn't get a chance. "Mistress, Lady Malfoy," A house elf addressed the two Malfoy women, "Sir Malfoy has requested your presence."

Both the the Malfoy women stood up. Narcissa was the first to speak, "Draco, will you please keep our guest entertained until she decides to leave?"

"Yes ma'am."

Before they took their leave the Mistress added, "Oh and dear, please stay as long as you like. After all the Manor will be your home soon. You are moving in, in a couple of days."

Then they were alone. She was alone with him. Alone with a Malfoy! Hermione took her gaze from the door. She noticed that Malfoy was moving closer to her. A smirk on his face.

"So," He said, smirk still on his face, "Granger, the mudblood likes me more than she want's to admit? Fallen head over heels like all the other girls huh?"

"You wish!" She glared at him, standing her ground.

He just ignored what she said. "I would have never thought that you of all people would agree to something like this. But then again you did end up spying on me. Merlin I wouldn't be surprised if you decide to blackmail me now." He paused getting closer. He was about a foot away from her now. He reached out, taking a lock of her hair and looked at it as if he was examining it. "But," His eyes met hers, "you're to much of a gryffindor to do something like that."

Hermione took a step back making Draco drop her hair. But she didn't go to far because the wall was right behind her. Still she held her ground, "You know nothing. I decided to go along with this because..." She paused. She didn't want to sound like some gold digger. "I have my reasons and I'm sure you have yours."

Draco's eyebrows shot up. "Really Granger. Is that the best you can come up with?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Then what's your reason?"

Draco just looked down on her. Had he gotten even closer? Hermione looked him in the eye. Merlin even though he's glaring at her he still looks h- No! What was she thinking! "I have my reasons." He said.

Hermione mocked him, "Really Malfoy, is that the best you can come up with?" She didn't wait for a reply. She pushed past him and headed out the door. She just wanted to get out of there before something happened.

When Hermione finally made it home she fell onto her bed. She knew she was going to regret this engagement. it didn't take long for her to fall asleep after she did a little 'light' reading. She never knew that the next day was the day that begun the end of her life. Or so it would seem.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review like always. =)**

**XxHarpyxX**


	6. Headline, Proposal and Flatulence?

**Harpy again. Thanks for all the reviews again. Please don't stop reviewing or I will stop writing. Because Reviews are what gives me motivation to write. If you have any questions please ask.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione woke up to bright flashes and camera sounds. She sat up rubbing her eyes. She knew that her hair was a mess like normal. Then came another flash. It was strange since she was sure nothing she had in her room flashed. After all over half of her room was books. Maybe her book light was going insane or something.

She looked in the direction the flash came from and froze. It was like the paparazzi were all crowded around her small window taking pictures. Hermione recognized them as wizards because how else would they be able to stand in front of her window that was on the second story?

Hermione jumped off her bed and closed the curtains. She yelled, "Mum, Dad!" She yelled, "Close all the curtains and lock all the doors!"

* * *

"How," Hermione exclaimed while throwing the Daily Prophet down on the table, "in Merlin's sakes did this get out?"

On the front cover was a picture that was taken during the summer of her third year. She looked horrible in that picture. Her mother had owled them to her during school and she was so embarrassed by them so she could pass them out to her friends. Once she got them she had made a dart for the Gryffindor tower so she could burn them in the common room. But she ended up running into Malfoy making her drop all of them. Thankfully she got them picked up before even he could see them.

What made it even worse was the headline. It read- Muggle Born Engaged to the Malfoy Heir?

"I thought I burned all of them! Even the ones at home!" Hermione looked at her parents. The didn't seem to have a clue how the picture had gotten out.

* * *

Somehow Hermione made it to work. Thank Merlin that no one exactly knew where she worked. Unless someone would have leaked that too. But they must not have since no one came to the book store to get a photo or an interview of any kind. She only could imagine what Harry and Ron would say. Especially since she didn't tell them.

Hermione was currently stacking books. She was a little glad that there were hardly any customers in the shop today. It probably had something to due with it looking like it was going to rain soon. She had to remember to bring the outside display inside soon.

"Saw your picture in the paper Granger." A cold voice said from behind her.

She didn't even turn around. "What do you want Malfoy?"

Hermione could just imagine him smirking right now. "That picture of you was really humorous." When she didn't say anything he continued, "Thought you got rid of them didn't you. To bad that I kept that picture ever since you bumped into me and left one just laying on the floor. Let me tell you I laughed so hard when I first saw it."

Hermione snapped around to face him. "Are you here just to harass me or are you going to buy something?"

"Actually," He said with a smirk, "I saw Potty and Weasel heading this way with the paper in hand. They didn't look exactly happy. Actually I can see them walking down the street now."

Without warning Hermione pushed him into something. It looked like some type of closet or something. She closed the doors but Draco could still see through the crack between the doors. Cheap closet. Not like it was a surprise since this store seemed so run down.

"Hermione!" Ron snapped when he walked in. "What's this all about!" He threw the newspaper at her. Hermione didn't flinch when the all scattered right before they could hit her.

"I-" She tried to explain but was cut off.

"You could have at least told us that you were engaged to that prick!" Ron yelled.

Harry added, "He's right you know. You could have told us. Why are you even engaged to him in the first place?"

"It was a promise okay. My grandfathers stupid promise!" Hermione tried to explain.

Ron didn't seem to care about her explanation though. "Who cares about your grandfathers stupid promise! It doesn't mean you have to marry him. Your not even done with school yet!"

"It means everything Ronald!" Hermione yelled back.

Before anyone could say anything more Ginny came running in panting, "I-huff- finally -huff- found -huff- you guys." When she caught her breath she walked up beside Ron and Harry. "Both of you wait outside. It's probably best if I talk to her."

Harry followed her request probably knowing that Ginny would get to the bottom of things. But Ron on the other hand wasn't so simple. "No. I want a straight answer from her."

"It's not that I want to marry him Ron." Hermione said.

Draco all this time found this amusing. It was like one of those muggle dramas only better!

Rons voice got a tad softer but not much, "Then run away with me Hermione. Marry me so you don't have to marry him!"

"How many times do I have to tell you Ron? It's never going to work between us." Hermione and Ron had dated for a while but Hermione broke it off.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Go outside right now!" Ginny yelled. It looked like she was mad.

Ron wasn't in the best mood either. He mumbled something like, "You sound just like mum."

Once Ron was gone Ginny looked out the window to see if they were still there. Ron had his nose pressed against the glass but Harry pulled him away out of sight. "Finally," Ginny sighed. "I'm really sorry about that. I shouldn't have showed them the paper."

Hermione was about to say that it was bound to happen but a fit of laughter cut her off. Then out of the closet a laughing Malfoy came. "That was the most hilarious things I have ever saw! He even proposed to you!" He couldn't stop laughing.

"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled, "Get out! Since you haven't bought anything and it looks like you aren't going to."

He picked up a random book, not even looking at the title. "Ring it up." He handed it to Hermione.

She looked at the title lifting an eyebrow. "Succulent Dishes to Control Flatulence? So you have flatulence problems?"

"No," He turned pink.

Hermione pointed to the door. "Out now."

"But she's not buying anything. Why should I have to go when she's not?" Draco Malfoy hissed.

"Oh," Hermione looked down at her arm like there was a watch there, "Look it's my break time. Now out!"

With one last glare he stalked out. Once he was gone Ginny turned to Hermione, "I'm so sorry about you having to marry him. But I am curious why you agreed to it."

Hermione sighed leaning against the table. "I feel horrible about it... but my family needs money. So when we found out about this it was the perfect situation. I refused but I couldn't turn my back on my family so I accepted." She looked up at Ginny, she seemed to understand. "Please help Ron and Harry understand this. I just hope they aren't to mad."

Ginny smiled, "Don't worry. I'll make sure they understand."

"Thanks Ginny." She looked out the window, "You better hurry back. It looks like it's about to rain soon."

Ginny just smiled and said, "See you later Hermione." Then she stepped outside trying to find Harry and Ron.

* * *

It was late before Hermione got home. Thankfully the rain at drove the photographers away. Tomorrow she was just planing on staying inside the house since the other day was her last day of work. But that didn't seem likely.

Her mother stopped her before she made her way up the stairs. "Honey. You might want to pack. Since it got out that you and Draco Malfoy are engaged they want you safe in the Manor as soon as possible."

Great. Just Great.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to Review... come on you know you really want to =)**

**XxHarpyxX**


	7. A Tutor and the Real Heir

Harpy here! I know some of you are asking for longer chapters but right now I'm not sure how long I can make them. I have tons of things going on like the musical I'm in, going on a road trip soon, and my brothers baseball, basketball, and football stuff. Not to mention learning how to drive. So please understand that I don't know how long I can make the chapters and update quicker. And I'm also sorry that I haven't been updating lately due to having almost no time to write because sadly I DO actually have a LIFE other than writing on here.

**I hope you understand and thanks.**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Early the next day things were worse. Reporters swarmed around her door. It was a good thing she lived in the country or muggles would probably wonder what was up. I guess this was a time where she actually thanked her parents for picking a house almost out in the middle of no where.

It didn't take long for a car to pull up to the Granger household to take her off to the Malfoy Manor. Hermione had body guards that lead her to the car making sure the reporters stayed away from her. Most of the time you see people putting there head down trying not to get photos taken of them but Hermione could care less at this point. She just looked straight ahead and put on a blank face.

The reporters kept asking her questions like if she had fell in love with the young Malfoy. Or are you in it for the money. What made you want to marry him. How did your close friends react when they found out about this. And so on.

Before Hermione got into the car she stopped and looked at the reporters who had now stopped asking questions now. "I'm sorry but I would love to answer your questions but I know you probably would think they are very boring and I'm just an average witch caught up in all of this." With that she sat down in the car. It didn't take long for them to start off towards the Manor.

To Hermione it seemed like it took forever to get to the Manor. She really didn't want to live there. But she couldn't let her parents down. Plus she was already in to far to back out now. She just hoped that Ron and Harry understood. Hermione couldn't believe that in all her years that she would actually not want to go to Hogwarts for once. Right now she wished she were still a naïve muggle that knew nothing about the wizarding world.

* * *

They arrived at the Manor before noon. House elves came to greet her. They looked like they were all dressed up for something. The males had on black suits and the girls a white blouse and a black pencil skirt. It was kind of odd to see them all dressed up after seeing them in rags most of the time. But it made her happy to see that the elves were actually free. Probably paid too. Well that's what her mother told her from reading the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly.

"This way Miss Granger." One of the house elves bowed before entering the Manor. Hermione followed looking around as walked. "Once I show you to your room your tutor will arrive shortly."

"Pardon me but a tutor?" Hermione questioned.

The house elf nodded, "Yes Miss Granger. It is required that you have proper training before you are to marry the young Malfoy." Hermione didn't say anything else after that. Why would she of all people, the smartest witch of her age, need a tutor?

"Here is your room Miss Granger." The house elf opened a pair of French oak doors before bowing to her. "I hope it is to your liking."

Hermione stepped into the huge room. The walls were covered with bright sunny yellow paint with a few orange squiggles along the top. Her bed was king sized canopy with an orange silk comforter on it. The windows were tall and huge with orange silk drapes on them. There was also a chandler hanging in the middle. She also noticed there was a huge book case filled with many books. Along with a elegant desk.

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. It was fantastic! She had never seen anything like it before. She even had her own bathroom by the looks of it too. She was so speechless she even forgot to thank the house elf before it left.

She ran her fingers over the books on the shelves. She was about to set down to when someone barged in. It was a short stout woman with books piled higher than her. This must be her tutor. The woman, by the looks of it, couldn't see where she was going. When she tripped on the rug Hermione quickly took out her wand and cast a non verbal spell to make the books levitate. Before they hit the ground.

"Oh thank you deary." The woman said to Hermione as she pushed her glasses up. She plucked the books out of the air and sat them all down on her desk. "I am going to be your tutor, Miss Granger. My name is Greta Reed." Greta started to organize the books. "I hear you are the smartest witch of your age. But are you smart enough?"

"Not to be disrespectful or anything," Hermione said, "But I really don't see why I need a tutor…"

Greta chuckled a little. "Oh deary. Lets take a pop quiz then. Which Malfoy married Henrietta Dames in 1890?"

"Ummm…." Hermione had no clue what the answer was.

Greta continued, "What year was Iris Malfoy born in?" Again Hermione didn't know. "What is the Mistresses fathers name?" Hermione didn't even know. "If you can't answer these simple question then you need a tutor." She paused. "I also assume that you do not know Dutch, French, Chinese, Korean, or Russian do you?" Hermione just shook her head. "Then we have a lot of work to do."

Greta looked through the stack of books and pulled out 5 of them. Then she went to her book case and pulled out 6 more. She handed the stack to Hermione, which was really heavy considering they were huge books. "Read these and I will check back on you tomorrow to see how much you have learned."

Greta exited the room with the other books she didn't hand to Hermione. "Great." Hermione muttered, "Just great."

* * *

"Lance." A tall slender woman with long black hair said. She was standing next to a fire place with a teenage boy with shaggy black hair. They both were wearing muggle clothing despite both being wizards.

"Yes mother?" The boy, Lance, asked with a smile.

The woman looked at him with a stern face. "Remember what I told you."

"Yes mother." Lance replied.

She held up a bucket of floo powder for him. "Don't worry sweety we are going to get you your rightful spot back. After all you are the true Malfoy Heir."

Lance nodded before saying an address and throwing down the powder, only to disappear.

* * *

**Ok so I tried to make this longer… but idk how much I did. Like I said I don't have a lot of time right now…. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Don't forget to Review!**

**XxHarpyxX **


	8. Night Time Reading

**Ok so I am really sorry that I haven't posted hardly anything. I might or might not finish this story. It depends on how much time I have and how much school work I have and so on and so on. I know it's short. ****Please don't tell me how short it is and it needs to be longer because frankly I DO NOT HAVE MUCH TIME.**

**But please still read and review for me. **

**Enjoy! =)**

Hermione hardly put down the books that Greta gave her. The house elves almost had to force her to eat something at lunch and dinner. It was midnight when she was on her last book. She had come across something that was very odd. It was a book on the family records from the years 1900 to present day. But for some reason there was multiple pages tore out in the middle.

She quickly flipped back to the inside cover. On it, it said 'Copy'. Hermione quickly closed the book and stood up from the desk. She went over to her door and opened it carefully, not to alert anyone. Hermione slipped out and into a dark hallway. She thought she remembered a Library around here somewhere.

It didn't take her long to find. She lit her wand and started to look for something that looked like it would be Family records. So far she wasn't finding anything. But there were books on almost everything. It was tempting not to pull them out and start reading them.

Hermione was crossing over to the other side of the library when she noticed a stack of books still out on a table. Being curious she picked them up and stated looking at the titles. Hermione's eyes widened as she read all of the titles. They were all the books that Draco Malfoy bought at the store. They were all about Hippogriffs too. She never really realized how many Hippogriff books she had sold him until now.

"Well, well, well." A icy familiar voice came from close behind her making her drop the book she was holding. She turned around to see none other the owner of the books. "Can't stay away from the books huh Granger?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, though she was pretty sure that in this dark he could hardly see her face. "I was just looking for the original copy of this book. There were a lot of pages missing so I wanted to see if the original to learn more."

He didn't even glance down at the book. He just replied quickly, "The original burned in a fire a long time ago. There is no use looking. As for the missing pages. Tough luck."

Hermione sighed, "Just lovely." She leaned back on the table. Then she looked back at Draco. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"That's none of _your_ business Granger."

As much as Hermione wanted to shoot back , _'Well I am you fiancée.'_ she just couldn't. She didn't want to have to acknowledge that she has to marry him one day.

Instead she just replied with a simple, "Whatever." and moved to another table to start reading again.

It was so quiet and peaceful that even though Hermione never looked up from her book she figured that Draco had left. Well until the silence was broke. "You must like Libraries a lot huh Granger?"

Hermione looked up from her book to see Draco sitting right across from her. She didn't even know that he had sat down at all. "Shove it Malfoy." She hissed. The truth was that Hermione actually didn't really know her way back to her room. It was one thing finding something in the dark but trying to go back was another.

Draco's eyes narrowed, "Be careful how you use Malfoy, Granger. Some people would think your insulting the Mistress."

Before Hermione could stop herself she said, "Oh hiding behind your grandmother now? Your not going to call for your daddy's help?"

"Watch it Granger. It wont be long before you will have the Malfoy name." Draco hissed again.

That pretty much shut Hermione up. She stuck her nose back in her book, not daring to look back up. He probably has a smirk on his face right now. After all now he knew how to make her shut up. Hermione was actually a little surprised that he stayed quiet afterwards. He was probably reading some kind of book or something. Not that she cared.

It didn't take long for Hermione to start getting tried. After all it was almost one in the morning. She propped herself up with her elbow. It was getting harder for her not to fall asleep. _'Maybe I'll just rest my eyes for a bit…'_ Hermione's eyes fluttered closed for a minute or two.

All of a sudden she felt something on her face. It was like someone was breathing on her. Hermione's eyes shot open to meet her fiancée's grey eyes. He was really close to her face. It almost looked like he was going to kiss her. She glared at him. If looks could kill he would have been brutally murdered.

"Relax Granger." Draco sitting back in his seat with a huge smirk on his face. "I wasn't going to kiss you. After all I'm not a Pervert."

That comment just made Hermione glare harder. "Then what **were **you doing?"

"It looked like you were dead and I was checking if you were breathing. But unfortunately it appears that you are still alive." Draco sighed, "I guess I still have to be engaged to _**you, **_of all people."

Hermione stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "Well I'm sorry that I have to be such a horrible person to be engaged to! It's not like I wanted it either!" With that Hermione turned on her heals and stormed out of the library. She didn't know where she was going. And for Merlin's sake she didn't care. Why did Draco have to be such a jerk!

As she was rounding a corner Hermione ran into something.


End file.
